Monster High
by overheat
Summary: Sokka and Katara are two monsters going to high school. What will happen during there time there? Read and see for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to try out a random idea I had for some time now. The characters may be OOC but that is so the story can progess on. I don't own Avatar also.

* * *

The moon was out as the day turned to night. The shadows danced all over as the moon rose into the black sky. The light of the moon shined upon a house that was made of stone that was crumbling slightly from age. Inside the a room in the house was a table that had a body of a boy lying on it. The boy was wearing a light blue tunic with dark blue pants and brown shoes. It had a tuft of brown hair on it's head that was tied into a small ponytail that contasted with the gray, stitch covered skin. A couple of bolts stuck out of the sides of the neck that shined in the moonlight. 

Next to the table was a tank filled with water that stored a body of a girl. The girl wore a dress type garment that was the same shade as the boy's clothes. The girl has green scaly skin that was matched with webbed fingers and toes. The girl also had a pair of gills that when across both cheeks that gently took in the water around them. The most unusual feature on the girl was the dark greenish fin on her head that formed into a braid that was paired with to loops that floated to the sides of the girls face. She had her as closed while she slumbered inside the tank.

A clock was attached to the inside of the tank which showed the current time as 8:55. Five minutes later when the clock read 9:00 the device attached to it turned on and started to fill the tank will thousands of bubbles that churned endlessly. The churning of the bubbles woke up the girl who yawned and stretched in protest. She waves her finned hand over a sensor on the clock and the device next to it stops creating bubbles. She swims to the side of the tank and starts tapping the glass trying to get the boys attention.

"Hey," said the girl, "It's time to wake up."

The boy on the table doesn't respond. The girl taps on the glass again.

"Come on, the night is passing by while you sleeping. Get up."

The boy still doesn't respond and continues to lay on the table unmoving.

The girl sighs and swims over to another side of the tank where she waves her hand over the sensor of a different machine. The giant machine next to the boy's head crackleds to life with the power surging through it. It directs the raw electrical energy into the boy causing his eyes to open up. Slowly, he extends his arms straight before him as he gets up releasing a moan from his lips.

"It's alive!" the girl says with fake excitement.

"OOOOOOOH do you know how annoying it is that you say that everytime I wake up?" said the boy.

"You're the one that has issues waking up." said the girl.

The boy sits there without responding. The girl sighs and waves her hand over the sensor again causing the machine to send another burst of raw energy into the boy.

"OW!" screams the boy. He glares at the girl who was giggling. "I wasn't sleeping, I was thinking, Katara."

"You weren't thinking Sokka, you never do. That's the excuse you always use during class which doesn't convince the teachers either."

"Hey, I'm an undead corpse that sewn together from 37 different corpses. Don't you think that I would be a bit slow at everything?"

"Yeah, you have a point."

Sokka mutters to himself as he gets off of the table a starts walking toward the front do of the house. Katara puts on a necklace which allows her to breathe without water and gets out of the tank. She walks past Sokka to the front door making squishing sounds with her finned feet. She turns to Sokka who is walking at a slow pace.

"Hurry up, you're going to make us late." she says urging him to move faster.

"Don't start up with me. Seriously, the mad doc sewed me together from 37 corpses and it never occured to him to give me a decent pair of knees?" grumbled Sokka. His legs were completely stiff and woundn't bend when he walked so he had a right to complain.

Sokka and Katara walked out of the house and into the night as they headed toward the Monster High, the school that they just started to go to. What will happen to them? You find out in the next chapter.

"Katara, you're moving to fast!"

"You're moving to slow!"

"Stupid knees!

Well, that's if they get there by the next chapter.

* * *

That's the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. By the way Katara is based off of the fishman guy whose name escapes me and Sokka is based off of the frankenstein monster thing. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter will continue on about the morning time on the way to Monster High. Please read!

* * *

Sokka and Katara were on their way to the school as the moon rose high into the night sky. Sokka kept on whining about his lack of knees while Katara beared with him. "Sokka, just get over it already. The mad doc had a lot of stuff on his mind so he wasn't able to finish. It's not such a big deal." she told him. 

"Yeah, I'm told that by a person with kneecaps. I just know I'm going to get forced into taking track this year just so the teachers can humilate me in front of the whole school." groaned Sokka.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, it happened to me all through middle school. The teachers were using me as an example to the other students of what happens if they got lazy and didn't run fast."

"That doesn't mean it will happen again this time."

"That's what you kept telling me every year and it stills happens."

Katara sighed. She knew this would be a long first day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, the residents of a different house were just know waking up. In the room was a coffin that had to graves beside it. The dirt in front off one of the graves separated as a girl made of decomposing flesh emerged from the ground. She was in a pink, tattered gymnast outfit that brightened her dull gray skin. She had her brown hair tied into a braid that swung from side to side has she pulled herself from the ground. She yawned and stretched which caused her body to make various cracking sounds.

She walks to the other grave next to the coffin and smiles brightly. "Morning, Mai. It's time to get up." she calls in a cheerful tone. A moments silence and nothing happens. "Mai, the moons out. Time to rise and shine." Still no response from the grave. The girl thinks for a moment about what to do next. Then she notices a black cloaked see-through figure on the top of a nearby hill next to a dead tree. The girl walks up toward the figure and looks where the figure was looking at.

Down the other side of the hill were to vampires. One was elderly with a large mass and a kindness that was easily seen. The other one was a younger one with black scruffy hair and a red mark over his left eye. Currently, the younger one was arguing with the older one about something while the older one sipped tea and replied calmly without raising his voice which got the younger one to get more irritated.

"You like him don't you Mai." the girl asked the figure. The figure toward the rotten corpse in response to the corpse's question. The tranparent figure was a girl had a palish face that was accompanied by a pair of slitted, dull eyes. The hood of the cloak covered the top of the girl's head except for the stream of black hair on both sides of the face. "What makes you say that?" she asked dully.

"Come on, you obviously..." the girl was cut off with punch across the face from Mai which causes the girl's head to turn around 180 degrees. "You're in no position to judge me Ty Lee." said Mai as she walks back down the hill toward the coffin. Ty Lee grabs her head with her hands and turns it back around so that it was facing forward. She follows Mai back down the hill to the coffin that she was going toward.

Ty Lee jumps onto the coffin and starts jumping up and down on it. "Azula, wake up!" she repeated continously. The coffin lid shifts in one direction sending Ty Lee flying off of it and lands next to Mai. "You're going to want to move." Mai told Ty Lee in an emotionless tone. The coffin lid suddenly swung itself toward the two girls at high speed. Mai passes through the lid without flinching. Ty Lee vanished from Mai's side as the lid imbeds itself into a corroded wall.

A vampire with a cruel, blood red gaze rises up out of the grave. She looks around the room then focuses her gaze on Mai. "Where's Ty Lee?" she said in a voice that would make anyone with a beating heart freeze in fear. Mai pointed to the wall. "She's over there Azula." she answered dully. Azula gazes at the wall, but all she sees is her coffin lid imbeded in the wall. "I don't see her." she said to herself.

The lid falls flat onto the floor and Ty Lee follows the same action a few seconds later. She raises a hand into the air slowly and painfully. "I'm right here." she says in a voice filled with pain and agony. Mai sighed at Ty Lee. "Slow as usual. I would think you would've remembered what happens every morning by now." she says with virtulally no corcern.

Azula starts walking off in one direction. "Come on, we have to get there early if we want to show everyone else who the real bosses in this school." she told the other two girls. Mai slides over the ground as she follows Azula. After about 7 minutes Ty Lee finally gets up off of the lid of the coffin. She looks around and panics when she sees that she was left behind.

"Hey, wait for me!" she calls as she runs after them only to trip and start tumbling down a hill away from Azula and Mai. She screams while she tumbles down the hill unable to make out the stiff walking figure the she was rolling toward.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Do you hear something?" Sokka asked Katara.

Katara looks at Sokka and notices something coming toward him down the hill. "Sokka, watch out!" she calls.

* * *

That's it for this part. Basically, Azula's a vampire, Ty Lee's a zombie, and Mai's a shade which is a form of ghost. Anyway, Read and Review please and tell me what you think. 


End file.
